The Auras of the Sky
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: Dead. His family is dead. They were murdered on his birthday, right in front of his eyes. Traumatized and lost, he was taken in by his maternal cousin, who then brought him into a warm place called HOMRA. It is nice there; he met King, Knight, Monkey, Blossom, and a lot more people. Everyone there cared for him but he's scared, to lose everything once again, so he shut them all out
1. Chapter 1

**This idea had been really bugging me and I had decided to pour it out from my head to make some rooms for my study subjects. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold wind swirled the night's peaceful cloak, whispering of the oncoming dark clouds that loomed over the horizon ominously, carrying the brewing storm that will soon hit the city. Light pitter patter of rains began to shower down, washing away the dirt and debris, cleaning the earth of its filth as the grieving sky was shield away by the dark murderous clouds from the prying and judgmental eyes of hypocrite humans. Lightning rumbled in warning, waiting for the right moment to strike the sky's enemies and the mist began to slip in through the shadow, misguiding others through the mazes of illusionary world, twisting the unsuspecting human's mind gleefully as the bright sun was not present to shoo it away.

Lounging on his crisp yet comfortable sofa lazily, a man in his early twenties blew out the smoke of his cigarette and his piercing amber eyes glanced toward the window, the gentle drizzle washing the smooth surface with the sky's tears.

A frown formed on his face as he felt the distinct tugging at his chest, his heart being held tightly by heavy chains of dread, squeezed snugly until he felt it would burst. He had been feeling this sensation for the last few days and really wanted to know what it meant but he couldn't even make a head or a tail of it because every time he tried to make sense of it, the sensation vanished, like it was never there. It irked him and his already short fuse began to shorten even more. It kept on telling him to search for the _sky_ but why should he search for it when the sky is still up there, unless it had fallen somewhere and the apocalypse had arrived. The rain didn't help at all, with the oncoming storm that is brewing; it made him on edge, filled with anticipation and nerves that made him jittery and wary of everything.

Running a calloused hand through his bright crimson hair, he let out a frustrated sigh, biting down on the nub of his cigarette to alleviate some of his irritation. He ignored his blonde haired best friend's worried cursory glance, knowing his jittery attitude is also making the bartender skittish. Shoving his fisted hands in the pocket of his black jeans, the red head leaned against the arm of the sofa, mind drifting away and his legs propped up at the other end of the sofa.

Across the bar, a man who is also in his early twenties glanced toward his best friend with worries filled honey eyes. His chin length blonde hair swayed slightly when he moved faintly while cleaning some of the wine glass to ease off his nervousness. His friend's jittery attitude didn't go unnoticed by his attentive and sharp eyes. It was instantly registered on his radar the moment the red head got whatever foreboding message he always got when something big would happen. He knew, whatever that is making Mikoto this skittish, it _has_ to be something big, if not destructive. He hoped the red head would find it in himself to share it with him, he really wanted to help and would rather be prepared for whatever disaster that will soon hit them.

Feeling light buzzing of his phone, the blonde fished out his phone from the back pocket of his blue jeans. He gave the screen a quick glance, already knowing who it is and swiped on the screen to answer it.

"Izumo speaking" He answered the call, wondering slightly why the brunet on the other line hadn't blasted him with a bubbly babble of a greeting like he usually did every time that airhead called him. "Ah! Izu. Sorry to disturb you ummm….." Izumo raised a defined eyebrow at Tatara's nervous tone, finding the brunet very out of character.

"What did you do this time?" He asked with an exasperated tone, knowing the brunet had done something stupid. **_Again_**.

A sheepish laugh was his only answer and he let out a warning growl, his pent up nerves for the last few days began to rise. "No! I didn't do anything! I swear on my camera that I didn't do anything stupid this time!" Tatara spoke hurriedly, trying to placate the aggravated blonde.

**_"_****_Talk"_** The word was spoken through gritted teeth, coated with thick venom that made the receiver shivers in fear.

" !" Tatara explained very fast and Izumo wondered if the brunet had even stopped to take a breath through his babbles.

Letting out an infuriated sigh, he shot the curious yet amused Mikoto a glare, showing how worn out he is. "Speak slowly Tatara and breath"

Tatara took in a long breath, trying not to get on Izumo's frazzled nerve further more. "Umm, do you still remember Tuna-Fish, my baby cousin by 13 years, the one that I introduced to you two years ago?" The brunet asked nervously.

Izumo withheld a snort at that. Of course he remembered the young boy, the boy is an angel directly sent from heaven. The last time he saw the brunet boy, he is the epitome of cuteness with wide doe golden brown eyes that sparkle with innocence and happiness, a heart shaped face that have baby face clung stubbornly to the cheeks, a cute button nose, smooth and flawless milky pale skin like the finest china doll, a tuft of gravity defying hazel brown hair that is as soft as finely made flowing silk and a fulllips to complete his look.

Izumo would bet his bar that the boy could easily have everyone wrapped around his little finger with one of his sweet smile and would grow to be quite the looker.

"Of course I remember Tsuna-kun. You had been flaunting about him for the whole months before his due date of spending summer vacation with your family. I still remember you shoving your phone in my face just to show a picture of him"

Izumo chuckled at the fond memories he, Tatara and Mikoto had spent with Tsuna that summer vacation two years ago. It had been one of his treasured moments where he could see Mikoto hold no fear of controlling his power and smiled in such carefree way every time Tsuna did something endearing, like he had never been burdened with the title as the King.

"Ah. Sorry about that. I was too excited to meet Tuna-fish again" Tatara apologized, sounding very embarrassed.

Izumo leaned against his bar, glancing at Mikoto, who he knew was swept away by the fond memories they shared about the little brunet. For some reason even unknown to Mikoto, Tsuna's presence always calmed the raging turmoil of power inside Mikoto, as if taming it with his smile and chased away Mikoto's fear of losing himself.

Making himself comfortable, Izumo decided to continue with the matter at hand. He knew Tatara wouldn't just bring something up for no reason and he would like to know how the airhead's cousin had been doing.

"So, what's wrong with Tsuna-kun? Would he be staying over for vacations?" The blonde asked curiously, feeling slightly giddy at the thought of meeting the sweet angel again.

As if a switch being flipped, the cheerful light hearted mode vanished, leaving nothing but grim sadness hanging in the still air. Feeling the sudden shift of mode, Izumo felt his stomach churn in unease, knowing something had happened to make the usually bubbly brunet this quiet.

"Tatara" His voice is laced with worry for his friend, wanting to know what had happened so he could help. He heard Tatara suck in a shaky breath and let out a frigid one.

"My aunty, Nana, and her husband's family….they all died…..I-They all died-slaughtered….Tsuna's family….all of them were murdered"

Izumo's blood run cold at the new. He knew how well loved Tsuna is by his family and how the little angel really cared and loved all of them. He knew the boy would be miserable to lose all of them. Gulping faintly, he tried to water his suddenly parched throat.

"H-How about Tsuna-kun?" The bartender asked hesitantly, fearing something horrible had happened to the boy. He heard Tatara's choked sobs, and he dreads to hear the news.

"H-He's broken Izu….Tsuna is broken… h-he was forced to see all of them slain…one by one by the assassins as he was held hostage to keep…his family in control….Oh God Izu! I can't imagine how he felt!"

Damn fucking shit. If he ever came across those shitty scumbags, they better had written their wills because they wouldn't be able to see any sunlight anymore and he would make those motherfuckers pay. Pay for what they had inflicted upon a fucking _six years old_ boy! Forcing someone that young to see their family's death because of him…..is a very terrible crime committed.

Clutching his fist tightly, Izumo grind his teeth, jaws clenched in pure anger. Mikoto, who had heard the whole thing, barely contained his raging Aura, it fought against his hold, wanting to turn those bastards to ashes. Striding toward the slacken blonde, Mikoto snatched the phone before Izumo broke it in his uncontrollable fit of anger.

"Where is he" The red head hissed his demand, growling with barely concealed rage.

Tatara gulped nervously, never having heard Mikoto being this angry. He cleared his throat and answered his King's demand. "He is in the Shizume hospital right now. His room number is H27-"

Mikoto throw the phone over his shoulder and Izumo caught it with ease. He ended the call with a curt 'We'll be there' and hurriedly followed his old friend, nodding at Saruhiko and Misaki, whom had just entered the establishment. The two teens blinked, glancing at each other in question. But seeing the grim look on both men's face had stopped them from questioning them. They could only watch as their King and Second in Command disappears into the darkness with the heavy rain concealing their figures.

* * *

Mikoto stormed into the hospital lobby, scowling at everyone and everything that stood in his way. Izumo couldn't find it in himself to apologize toward any of them, following his King just half a step behind him. The red haired male comes into a halt in front of a door, staring at the metal plate that has H27 carved into it.

Reaching out, he twisted the cold handle, pushing the door to the private room open. What greeted him made his blood run cold yet boil with rage at the same time. Mikoto unconsciously gritted his teeth, furrowing his eyebrows and balled his hands into a tight fist.

There, lying on the pristine white bed is the boy whom had calmed down the raging inferno inside him with only his presence alone. The boy have a tuft of spiky and gravity defying hazel brown hair, that laid flat on the mattress, as if it had lost the hope to reach out for the sky like it used to. Pale skin peeked out from under the bandages that had almost covered every parts of the six years old frail body. Full lip has a healing cut on it and a roll of bandage were secured around his throat but Mikoto could easily see the distinct purplish hand print under the thin gauze. His eyelids are closed but his eyebrows kept on furrowing and twitching, as if he is in a deep bloody nightmare, which could probably be the truth.

The boy looked far smaller than he should, swamped by thick white blanket and machines were hooked to his frail body, IV drips and blood were inserted into his thin arm. A breathing mask covered the lower half of his face as the heart monitor beeped occasionally, comforting them that the brunet is indeed alive.

Tatara sat to the brunet's right holding the child's small hand firmly but gently. His face is serious, lips in a thin line, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. Izumo pushed pass Mikoto, having lost his patience standing behind Mikoto. His reaction is the same as Mikoto but he managed to rein it in and make his way to the only bed in the room.

Slumping into the empty chair by Tatara's left; he stared at the child's pale face, heart beating erratically. "Tsuna…" He breathed out the name shakily. His left hand landed on the brunet's cold cheek, caressing it gently, as if the slightest force could make him crack and shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

Mikoto stood near Tsuna's head, opposite of Tatara and Izumo. His amber eyes dark and shadowed by the ominous need to mutilate someone, preferably those assassins and he set his lips into a thin line. The HOMRA leader placed his clenched fist near the far smaller hand, unfurling his calloused fingers and wrapped it around the pale appendage tenderly.

The lashing inferno of rage eased down when his skin come in contact with the brunet's cold skin, as if the all accepting sky had consoled the raging storm.

The thought made his eyes widened slightly. Damn shit. This is what his gut had been trying to tell him, warning him and wanting him to stop it from happening. And he had not done anything to stop it.

The Red King closed his eyes, shame fueling him up to the brim and he slowly let go of the brunet's hand. Mikoto leaned down and pressed his chapped lips to the young sky's forehead.

He made a vow at that moment, an internal vow that he will keep with his own soul. He will always be the turbulent storm that attacked nonstop, protecting the grieving sky at the moment of his weakest. He will burn brightly, fending off all the shadow and darkness, even if he burn too brightly and his power would soon consume him, he will always protect his sky, even if it was at the cost of his life

* * *

**The timeline is a year before Anna joined HOMRA. She is older than Tsuna by a year and would be a sister figure to him, so no romance for them. Saru is still loyal to HOMRA and Misaki would not be as moody and angry in the canon. Tatara is Tsuna's cousin from Nana's side, they have too much similarity to be ignored. To me anyway.**

**The current age**

**Tsuna: 6**

**Tatara: 19**

**Mikoto: 20**

**Izumo: 21**

**Misaki &amp; Saru: 15/16 (dunno their real age)**

**Leave a review on your way out. I want to know how you guys think of it before continuing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos minna-san.**

**Thank you for those who had reviewed, fav'ed and followed this fic. I really appreciate it.**

**Truthfully, the plots are only an excuse for me to write fluffy scene for Tuna-Fish with the HOMRA and other Kings in K Project. It had been bugging me nonstop until I finally write it. So don't expect much exhilarating plots**

* * *

It hurts. His whole body hurts so much. He couldn't even twitch, nonetheless move. His eyelids felt heavy, really heavy, like it doesn't want to open. He couldn't feel his legs. The sensation is different from the numbness that was felt by his upper torso. It was as if his legs did not exist at all.

Panic bubbled up in pit of his stomach as tried to pry open his closed eyelids. He whimpered, scared at the darkness that envelope him.

_'__Tsu-kun'_

The soft and gentle voice sound familiar, so familiar that it eased away the panic inside his system. It obviously belonged to a female from the tender and mellow tune it had. And it also brought warmth, ushering the coldness of the dark around him away.

_'__Tuna-fish'_

This time, the voice is deep and rough around the edges but there is a lingering gentleness to it and it brought tears into his eyes.

He wanted to cry because he couldn't remember whom the voices belonged to. He knew, he really do, that the voices belonged to someone so important to him but his mind couldn't decipher who it is.

_'__We love you Tsuna-kun'_

The sentence were uttered by 30 different voices, all of them radiated warmth and love, the love that was solely directed to him. The feeling is overwhelming and he is intoxicated by the love that filled him up to the brim.

But despite all of that, the tears started to fall.

Why? Why can't he remember them? Why? Their names are at the tips of his tongue. But why can't he call them out? Why their smiling faces began to slip away? Why is the warmth fading into bone chilling coldness?

*bang*

Loud ringing of gunshots filled the dark voids; he heard the voices screaming something that he could not interpret, desperation and anger lacing their tones like tightly clasped cloak. It made him whimper when more and more of the shouts entered his mind.

He opened his eyes, which he couldn't remember when he had closed, when something warm and sticky splattered on his face. With trembling fingers, he felt the liquid and brought it to his eyes.

Blood.

It is blood. He looked around him, looking for the source of the liquid.

A blood curling scream escaped his quivering lips when the previously empty void around him was replaced by blazing inferno of that consumed a collapsing mansion. Dead bodies littered the ground, cold and lifeless, and two dark figures were standing in front of him, holding a woman between them.

The woman has long and soft looking light brown hair that was matted by blood and her body is limp in the assailants' grasps. He watched in horror when he saw the long slit that run through her throat, warm blood still pouring out like broken tap.

Bile rise in throat when the woman's blood pooled around him, soaking his cloth and covering him in it. His hands laid limp by his sides, he had long since fall to the ground and he could only watch as more and more familiar faces were killed, their throats were slit open.

Stop it. Stop it. Please. No. Please stop. No. He doesn't want to see it. Please!

Something rough and firm covered his eyes from the horrifying scene in front of him but he couldn't care about it. The images were forever printed inside him mind and nothing could make it disappear.

_'__Live on for us Dame-Tsuna. We will always be with you'_

Despite the apathy and darkness the voice emitted, it oddly soothed him. It gave him strength, courage to face anything and also the hidden affection it held made him more loved than anyone else.

'_The Kings will be your elements. They will be your protectors. Be the all accepting Sky that you always is'_

This time it is a female and the arms that hugged him brought tears into his eyes. He knew he had lost everything, everything that he hold dear. His parents, his brothers, his uncles, his aunties, his grandfathers, his friends and all of his family, his Famiglia is gone, forever.

_'__Goodbye Tsunayoshi, know that we will always love you. It is not your fault'_

The light and warmth surround him once more, blinding him with it radiance. He could feel many more arms wrapping around him but what he felt more intense is the soft lips that pressed against his forehead.

_'__Take care, fratellino,mio cielo prezioso'_

It was the last thing he heard when he finally opens his eyes, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling with tears pooling inside it.

"Addio mia amata famiglia, vi amo tutti"

He whispered it, letting all of his emotions filling it and he shed the tears he had been holding.

It frighten him to face the future where all of them will not be with him but seeing the three people inside the room with him, he knew, he could at least try.

It is a small step that he took, to start the long spinning journey where he will met new faces, both friends and foe, feeling a maelstrom of emotions, shedding tears and laughing.

The start of a new era where the Kings will gather around the Sky they had long since awaited for centuries. And also the enemies that seek to harm the Sky until it spiral down onto the earth.

* * *

**Leave a** **review on your way out or for request of scene between Tuna-Fish and HOMRA. I will try to focus more on K Project but be warned that I had not read the manga of 'K: Memory of Red' yet so there might be some facts that I do not know, so please guide me.**

**Ciao Ciao.**

**Y.L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

**Thank you for everyone's great response!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

Misaki sat by the well-furnished bar, bored out of his mind. Beside him is his childhood friend, Saruhiko, who is busy immersing himself into the thick cover book he had bought recently.

He stifled a yawn, feeling rather sleepy from the rather lax atmosphere inside the HOMRA headquarter slash bar. The brunet glanced at his watch, which shows 9:30 am.

"Hey, Saru."

The Vanguard called for his best friend's attention but scowled when the dark blue haired male continue to ignore him for the favor of reading his book.

"Oi! I am talking to you!"

Misaki reached out to snatch the book away but the bespectacled youth easily evaded the hand by pulling back.

"What?"

Saruhiko grunted, nose buried in the book he is reading. Misaki felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation and reigned down the frustration that bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Leave it to the Monkey to frazzle his nerves.

"Where do you think Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san and Totsuka-san had gone off to? They haven't returned after storming out that stormy evening"

The brunet asked, fingers toying with the little trinkets Tatara has placed on the bar. Saruhiko hummed, an indication he is hearing him but do not answer his question.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched once again, the frustration he had eased away began to arise. He glared at his childhood friend, feeling very much irritated at the lack of reaction from him.

"Look at me when I am talking!"

The shorter teen shouted, managing to snatch away the book this time. He throw the book across the bar with it landing on the sofa with a soft sound.

Saruhiko sighed and pushed up the spectacles up the bridge of his nose. He fixed the brunet a patented look of laid back annoyance, which he has continue to perfect from all the time he has to use it on his hothead friend.

"What do you want me to answer? I don't even know where they are. Maybe they are off somewhere, letting out some steams on some poor yakuza."

The dark blue haired teen drawled, sounding almost lazily. Misaki growled, resisting the urge to throttle the bespectacled teen beside him. Childhood friend or not, he will strangle him if he say any more aggravating things.

"Mikoto-san is not the type to go around and ruffle up some yakuza, Baka-Saru!"

Misaki defended his idol fiercely, missing the hurt look in the other's dark blue eyes.

Saruhiko shrugged his shoulders carelessly, not really caring.

"Well who knows? He might be the ty-"

"Don't badmouth Mikoto-san. I wouldn't forgive anyone who talked bad about Mikoto-san, even if it is you"

Misaki cut in, fisting Saruhiko's collar while glaring ferociously at the other. Saruhiko narrowed his eyes, feeling his own pent up angers and jealousy arise.

"Then why are you so enamored by him? It used to be just you and me! Now you always talked about Mikoto-san this, Mikoto-san that! I am fed up with this entire charade!"

The taller teen hissed, pushing the other against the counter of the bar, trapping him between his arms.

Misaki bristled. He was about to dish out some scathing remarks when the door of the bar was opened from outside.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Tatara's cheery voice broke the tense atmosphere between the two friends, turning it into an awkward one.

Both of the teen's head snapped toward the entrance and saw the three men they had been wondering their location.

Tatara was grinning, as if already expecting this to happen.

Izumo had an alarmed look on his face, looking between the two with speculative gleam in his eyes.

Mikoto stared at the two blankly.

"Go get a room"

The red haired King ordered his two youngest clansmen, not batting an eye when the two teens spluttered, faces reds in mortification.

"M-Mikoto-san!" The teens shouted indignantly, getting as far away from each other.

Tatara burst out laughing, clutching his stomach in a futile attempt to control his laughter, Izumo cracked a wry smirk on his face, chuckling in amusement at the two's expense.

"A monkey needs the blossom to guide it through the lonely path"

A small voice spoke, cutting through the jovial atmosphere with the ease of a hot knife through a warm butter. All eyes were attracted toward the owner of the voice, most had been shocked he had even spoke.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly in recognition, remembering the small child from the photos that decorated the walls of the bar and Saruhiko seems to be on the same line with him.

"Tsu-kun, what do you meant?"

Tatara asked the younger brunet, curious why his withdrawn cousin suddenly talked. But the child ignored him, eyes still fixed on Saruhiko.

"But the monkey needs to accept the storm if it does not want to lose the blossom"

The small brunet wavered on his feet, eyes glazing over as the last of his strength left his body.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Izumo shouted in worry when the child suddenly collapsed toward the floor but sighed in relief when Mikoto managed to catch him. The Red King held the child close, ruffling the hair of his sky tenderly.

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**Ciao Ciao**

**Y.L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyya guys! Before you all armor up and kill me or anything. I have valid reason why this update is 2 months off the track. So as a token of sorry, please read this! Chapter 4 at your service.**

Mikoto sat on his favorite couch, feet propped up on the coffee table despite Tatara's insistent attempt to remove it. His stormy grey eyes flickered to his left when he heard the sound small feet shuffling and felt his lip tug into a small smile.

Standing in front of him was Tsuna, swamped by light orange cat jumpsuit that Tatara had dressed him in, he looked adorable fidgeting nervously with the cat eared hood pulled up. Mikoto didn't need the brunette to say anything to know what he wanted. He lifted up his arm in an open gesture for the six years old to join him and the boy didn't waste any time, small feet scrambled on the polished wood as he rushed toward him.

The red haired man let the child made himself comfortable on the sofa before lowering his arm around the small shoulder. Tsuna yawned, curling closer to Mikoto as he buried his face by the Red King's thigh. The two of them sat in silence and Tsuna's breathing soon evened out, lulled to sleep by the soothing warmth of Mikoto's Aura.

"King, smile!" Tatara's whispering voice made him look up and the camera flashed, capturing the very much adorable scene of the Red King and HOMRA's youngest member. Mikoto blinked away the flash daze and frowned at his grinning Third.

"Aww you two look so cute." Tatara silently squealed, making sure his voice was low enough as to not wake up his sleeping cousin. Mikoto didn't say anything but throw one of the cushions toward the brunette. The excitable brunette caught it with a grin, he winked at his King and rushed away with his prize before Mikoto could throw another one at him.

Mikoto huffed at the stupidity of his Third and rested his chin on his propped up palm. He enjoyed the silence, eyes sliding shut as he was lulled by the tranquility of the peace.

His body suddenly spammed, muscles contracting as his Aura thrashed against his restrains. The destructive power bubbled and lashed inside his veins, ramping like a mad hell hound as he fought to subside the beast inside him. Mikoto clenched his jaw and forced his consciousness deep into his mindscape when he nearly lost control of the beast that ran amok.

The Red King reopened his eyes, barren wasteland spreading out over the horizon as he stood there at the very center of the whole destruction. The harsh wind of the dessert like surrounding blew passes him, ruffling his mane of crimson hair that flowed like raging inferno. He tilted his head up, stormy grey eyes clashing with the intense gaze of the manifestation of his Aura.

The red lion growled, circling him with deadly grace that meant immediate death to those who shows any sign of weakness in front of it. Its stilted amber eyes glowed luminously, challenging the Red King for a duel of will and resolve.

Mikoto's body was poised and ready, muscles tense with anticipation for the fellow predator to strike. His gaze was steady and calculative as he watched the lion's every movement, taking note of every weakness he could use against the manifestation of his Aura.

The animal stopped circling the man, amber eyes boring into the half lidded gaze of stormy grey orbs. Both man and animal tensed, muscles rippling under the surface of their skin as they waited for the right moment to strike, forever ending their battle of dominance to consume each other, to dictate the victor of their endless duel. Crimson flame that made out the lion's mane flared, as were the flame that had been dancing around Mikoto's arms.

Their wills clashed against each other, fighting and grappling to outstrip the others as their eyes burns brightly with resolve. What remained of the barren wasteland were destroyed, decimated to dust by the sheer power of their will.

The first strike was taken by the lion; it dashed forward, jaw yawning wide open to tear out a chunk of the man's flesh. Throughout the whole strike, the eye contact between them never faltered and Mikoto didn't the anything about the fast approaching lion, only boring his steady gaze against the lion's stilted amber.

At the very last moment, it stopped, jaws filled with razor sharp canines merely inch away from tearing apart the King's neck. It growled, the vibration of air swaying Mikoto's crimson mane as it stepped back, sitting on its hind legs. Mikoto held out a hand, placing it palm-flat against the lion's head. The manifestation purred, leaning against the hand in an open acceptation of the red head's dominance against it.

Mikoto felt the gripping sensation of the lashing power toning down, still lashing but more subsided as it goes under his control again.

_"__Arashi"_

A child's voice echoed inside the barren wasteland, reflecting off on the surfaces of the broken buildings. Mikoto's head shot up, searching for the very familiar voice of his sky.

_"__Arashi"_

The lion beside him purred, as if it too was happy to hear the brunette's voice.

_"__Arashi"_

It nudged his leg with its muzzle and stared at him, eyes telling him to go, to return to their calling sky. Mikoto nodded his head, patting it on the head one last time before forcing his consciousness out from his mindscape.

A small hand on his cheek was the first sensation he felt when he returned to the real world. The warmth radiating from it seeped into his cold skin, warming his very core with its intensity. Mikoto opened his eyelids, grey eyes meeting concerned golden brown orbs of his sky. They stared into each other's core through the open window of their soul. No words escaped them as their eyes spoke for them, assuring and seeking for comfort from each other.

As if confirming something, Tsuna nodded his head and he settled himself on Mikoto's lap, leaning his head against the Red King's chest. He pressed his ear against the firm chest, hearing the strong beating of the man's heart.

Mikoto smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the child, pulling him close as he buried his face into the fluffy mane of brown hair. He took a deep breath, taking in the citrus scent of his sky as his Aura enveloped them in a protective cocoon.

Tatara sneaked toward the sofa as quietly as he could, his camera clutched in his hand as a wicked grin stretched on his lip. He directed his camera toward the two sleeping people on the couch, licking his dried lip to moisten them. The camera made a sound, the lens flexing to take a better picture. With a swift click, the moment was immortalized in the form of picture.

The brunette grinned in triumph and he resisted the urge to make a victory dance right there. Izumo sighed at his best friend's antic, shaking his head in exasperation as he continue wiping the wine glass, enjoying the silence of the moment.

**So how was that? I hope reading it reduce your urges to murder me and mutilate my body upon my death. Drop a review on your way out.**

**And as usual.**

**Ciao ciao**

**Y.L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaos my beloved readers~~~ **

**Thanks for all the supports, fav, follow and reviews! It truly made my days. Sorry again for the very late update! You all know, school, real life and all.**

**Anyway, enjoy~~~**

**Chapter 5**

Soft music flowed out from the jukebox set near the bar, lulling the people in the bar into a sense of lucid calmness, making them unwind the tension in their muscles and just relax. The air conditioner barely made a sound as it do its duty of lowering the temperature of the room.

Curious set of golden brown orbs peered at the woman through the thick lashes of his eyes. The owner of the eyes sat on the comfy sofa, comforted by the slight indent left on it by Mikoto's constant presence on top of it. He absentmindedly sucked on the lollipop given to him by Tatara, savouring the sweet and sour taste of strawberry melting in his mouth.

The child eyed the lady as she talked with Izumo, easily singling her out from the faceless customers that came and left the HOMRA bar. The woman's presence attracted his attention, luring his gaze toward her ashy blonde hair and cool pale blue eyes.

When their eyes had first locked with each other, he felt a faint tugging in his chest, a gentle pull toward the blonde. It was not as strong or as intense like Mikoto's but it was there, like the occasional wisp of rainy scent.

Tsuna closed his eyes and released his hold on his power, letting it flow out from his small body and lapping on everything inside the perimeter, synchronizing with the elements around him. The gentle flood of aura went unnoticed by those who had yet to tap into the flame burning in their core but it was immediately noted on the radar of the aura-aware people such as Mikoto, Izumo, Tatara and the Lady.

Ignoring the startled and curious gaze of the four, he delved deeper into his mind, letting himself be one with his essence. He reached out toward the Lady's smoothly flowing aura, enchanted by the twinkling blue that emitted so much tranquillity when his searching aura brushed against it. He felt intoxicated by them calmness that flooded him.

Before he could go any deeper into the bond he had started, a hand settling on top of his hair gently lured him away from the lulling blue, pulling him back to reality where the soothing red by his side enveloped him in a protective, bordering possessive cocoon.

The closed eyes reopened and the usual doe like honey brown orbs were replaced by a narrowed pair of amber orbs that burns with the intensity of a setting sun. Mikoto's posture was relaxed but the slouch that was there before was replaced by an alert readiness that made his other two Vassals sit up at attention.

Awashima Seri merely watched the open display of possessiveness these people have over that fragile looking child, both awed and worried. Awed because that child obviously have all three man wrapped around his little finger and worried because she had never seen the child in the city's citizen database nor had she seen him with the HOMRA before. It made her worry if the HOMRA had finally lose it and decided to kidnap kid but the wave of power that washed over her previously quickly washed her doubts away. This child is everything but normal.

Is he a Strain? She thought as she took in his appearance.

"Tsuna, it's not polite to do that to our customer. Especially to a beautiful lady like Seri-chan here." Izumo chided the boy, a playful undertone lacing his voice as he looked at the child. The chiding was met with a blank look from the child and despite how eerie it looked on a child, Izumo merely smiled, as if he understands what was conveyed by that simple look.

"Now, don't be like that. Be a good little Tuna and come here. Apologize to Seri-chan."

The small brunette looked up at Mikoto, whose laps he had taken over as his seat, and searched for his approval in his eyes. The Red King huffed a small chortle and patted the soft hair, indicating his acceptance of this predicament. With the approval of his Arashi, he extracted himself from the King's embrace and made a beeline toward the bar.

A pair of sunset orbs met with the pale blue and Tsuna stood there, content on letting himself be scrutinized by her. He tilted his head to the side and gave his lollipop one last suck before pulling it out so that he could speak. "I am sorry Kosame Ame*." He bowed a perfect 90 degree bow and stands up straight once again to look into her eyes.

Izumo and Tatara looked at him with an alarmed look. "Now, now Tsu-chan. This is Awashima Seri-chan, not Kosame Ame." Tatara told him as he gently pulled the child to sit on his lap. Tsuna shook his head defiantly and pointed his finger at her. "Kirei ao hono….**" He murmured softly, eyes still locked on her.

(line break)

The sky was already painted in deep reddish orange by the time one Awashima Seri left the establishment, thus missing a meeting with her Captain***. She looked down at her wrist watch and a small frown formed on her face. Time indeed flew by when you are having fun. She thought as her lips curved into a fond smile.

Going to the HOMRA bar had been one of the best decisions she had ever made. Meeting that child was indeed a great pleasure to her and missing a meeting with her Captain was worth it. Sawada Tsunayoshi is not your average child. He is not normal yet he is not a Strain, an enigma that continues to haunt her. The boy himself is quite the charmer with his adorable appearance and God she love his eyes. The pair of doe like golden brown orbs could easily manipulate anyone to do anything he wished of and it would shift to that mesmerizing shade of sunset orange. It lured her in and once she is in his grasp, he never let go.

Seri looked up at the sky that reminded her of that small brunette's eyes. A peculiar child indeed. Should she tell her Captain of this child? She mulled over it but quickly dismissed the notion when Mikoto's glinting amber orbs came to her mind. It will be a bloody tragedy if his superior know about him and take him away to be trained. A war might break out.

**Okay, I admit this chapter is a jumble of messed up words with no evident plot. My brain is fried right now with schools and exam. I'm just doing this to introduce a part of the Blue Clan, which is Seri. **

**The timeline is set up just before Anna got to know the HOMRA (she will be in the next chapter *spoiler!*) and the leader of Scepter 4 is not Munakata yet. If you read the side story, Munakata is not King yet when Anna joined HOMRA so yeah, the Blue King is not him, YET! He is in it but as lieutenant or something of sort. **

***Kosame Ame- Drizzling Rain**

****Kirei ao hono- Beautiful Blue Flame. (Tsuna is able to see the colours of people's Flame, not Aura but most Aura wielding clansmen/women are most of the time have Flame the same colours as their Aura)**

*****Read the timeline description above.**

**Leave a review on your way out and wish me luck for my exam! And I am feeling kinda bored too right now. If anyone is up for an RP, add me, Zildart Le Fey on FB.**

**Ciao ciao.**

**Y.L**


End file.
